Scammin'
Ro Ro and Iyana relish scamming boys for various things. Lyrics ''Iyana Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion'') Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend Royalty like me, I gotta put 'em in they place All these n---as want me and I'm sittin' on they face (Hey, hey, fuck with me) Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion) Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend I don't like you, I'm movin' on to the next I don't like you, you can't even get me wet (Fuck with me) ''1: Ro Ro I get my deniro, bitch, you get zero Mad 'cause I'm killin', I drop 'em and get a new hoe All the rich things are for royalty It's best you know they're all just for me I get what I want 'cause the way I was taught Ain't in a farm, but I'm gon' get a cock Can't stand these n---as, but I gotta shop Done with the bullshit and took a new route Don't let these n---as drive me crazy 'Less you out here ballin', baby He think it's cute that I won't be a brute I'll have Bitch Puddin' comin' for you Still can't stand my ex, uh, moved on to the next Do what I do best, leave him with nothing left Kahn night with my brothers, hatin' all others You know what you could do? Start exposin' one another Iyana Don't like you that much That money's suspicious It's easing in my bag, oh Iyana Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion'') Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend Royalty like me, I gotta put 'em in they place All these n---as want me and I'm sittin' on they face (Hey, hey, fuck with me) Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion) Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend I don't like you, I'm movin' on to the next I don't like you, you can't even get me wet (Fuck with me) ''2: Ro Ro Ayy, I play with you just for fun, I ain't gonna change But I'mma need that dick, I ain't come not to gain And I'm not Yin and Yang, but I got other slang And if you tell me "No", I'mma enforce my reign, ooh You want me to be a little more damn polite? Mmm Come through with my bros, and get that dick, It's called on-sight, ayy You should never get a dislike from a B. Brother Everyone around gon' say, "Woah, guess what's gon' occur?" Scammin' boys and all they friends So don't be stubborn or you're gonna have to meet your end And bitch, I still got it, you should know that it is not it Got that piece of shrimp meat, I can't even fuckin' suck it Iyana Don't like you that much That money's suspicious It's easing in my bag, oh Iyana Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion'') Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend Royalty like me, I gotta put 'em in they place All these n---as want me and I'm sittin' on they face (Hey, hey, fuck with me) Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion) Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend I don't like you, I'm movin' on to the next I don't like you, you can't even get me wet (Fuck with me) ''Iyana Look at all those cocks, cocks, cocks (So small) Can't get in my crotch, crotch, crotch (Oh) All the Kahns be scammin', you won't be left standin' Scams for the grams, I'll be damned, I'm demanding Look at all those cocks, cocks, cocks (Cocks, cocks, cocks) Can't get in my crotch, crotch, crotch (Crotch, crotch, crotch) All the Kahns be scammin', you won't be left standin' Scams for the grams, I'll be damned, I'm demanding Iyana Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion'') Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend Royalty like me, I gotta put 'em in they place All these n---as want me and I'm sittin' on they face (Hey, hey, fuck with me) Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend ('Marion) Sc-Scammin' is a Kahn's best friend I don't like you, I'm movin' on to the next I don't like you, you can't even get me wet (Fuck with me) Trivia * Marion is Amarion. * Yin and Yang are Mace and Ace. * When Ro Ro says he has other slang he's referencing his ability to speak French, hence the reference to Mace and Ace who can speak every language fluently. * When Ro Ro says, "Woah, guess what's gon' occur?", he's saying that that boy is going to feel his wrath. * When Ro Ro says, "And bitch, I still got it," he's referencing to how even when boys ease their way out of his scams when he uses normal attempts he just instead uses his powers in order to get what he wants. * When Ro Ro says, "Got that piece of shrimp meat, I can't even fuckin' suck it," he's alluding to Amarion's below average penis size.